


Bloody love

by viralparrot



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viralparrot/pseuds/viralparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli is a simple human "enjoying" a night out until a beautiful stranger comes and causes a chain reaction. After a couple of drinks, Sauli finds himself stuck with the stranger who happens to be a vampire. Bearing with the hate he has for his kidnapper, would Sauli ever get to be happy and find his true love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic and I'm kinda nervous 'cuz all of you guys're amazing and write very good stories... So please be kind and I would appreciate a lot if you gave me some advice. Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> I'm so sorry I forgot to mention. I do now own any of these beautiful boys and nothing like this has ever happened (although I wish).
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

 

****Adam's POV****

 

 

 

                A calm breeze hit my pale skin. I slowly walked on the empty street, looking around very carefully. It was a strangely beautiful night, and awfully quiet. I turned around for a second, only to see my dear, old Edward. Oh, how I love this boy... We've been together through so much but I'll never understand why he hasn't already left me. We met a long time ago, I can't even remember exactly when. Ah... he was such a young and innocent boy and I wasn't very experienced with vampire's life... Yeah you heard right, I'm a vampire; I kill every night in order to survive, drink human blood merciless and don't blame me because I had no choice. My master was a psycho, who ended killing himself just after he had created me. I had to figure out by myself how to survive in that cruel world, because if you imagine that vampires are some nice and friendly creatures, you're totally wrong. Some of them could be trustful, but most of us are mean and selfish. We’re leaving into an alternative world where each one of them including me has a territory, some fancy house with servants and of course _slaves_. Slaves meant to fulfill every wish of their master, mainly blood and sex. I've never agreed with that, never had a slave and that's why the rest of vampires don't like me. I spend most of the days in house, with Edward and the little vampire friends that I have made. Sometimes I feel so empty, lifeless and with every passed day I realize that I'll never find my true love. And for me this is the worst part of being vampire. Not having someone with whom to share your feeling, to have that connection, to have your heart almost jumping out of your chest when you see him. But I started to think that true love doesn't exist. I've been searching for it almost one hundred years, but nothing happened and my heart ended up seriously damaged every time I found someone.

                "Edward, I wanna have some fun!" I suddenly burst. "Let's go to some club!" I turned around and smiled to him.

                "Maybe it isn't a good idea. You seem so strange tonight." he said looking down.

                "You don't have any right to say if I should or shouldn't do something. And I said I wanna go to a club and this is exactly what we're going to do." I said almost yelling.

                "Ok Adam, let go somewhere! You don't have to get mad." Edward sighed; he wasn't going to argue with me, not tonight, and I gave him a pleased grin.

                The club was full and I figured out I came too late because everyone was drunk as fuck, rubbing and grinding against each other. The atmosphere was heavy, filled with the smell of alchool and drugs too. I sat down and the bartender gave me a drink. I gratefully accepted it and some boys surrounded me offering to buy another but I refused; there were too fucked up for my taste. And then was when I saw him: short, blond hair and bright, blue eyes, shining like diamons in the dark. He was looking lost on the dance floor, like he was trying to find someone; he didn't seem to be drunk. There was only one thought on mind since I've seen this boy: "I need to have him, don't matter what I have to do." I don't know what happened to me. I felt a strong urge to kiss him all over and I couldn't stop myself from looking. I think he felt something because he looked oddly at me.

****Sauli's POV****

 

                  I can't believe that I accepted to come here. I hate clubs. I swear I'll kill Nikko tomorrow. I've been staying there all night and these whores offering to buy me a drink, ugh... I would rather have stayed home watching a movie or reading a book but no, I had to go and _"have fun"_ with Nikko. Such fun! Suddenly my attention was caught by two men who have just entered, better said by the first of them: the man with black ravened hair. He was very tall, had tight jeans hugging his long legs and a grey shirt. He had beautifully, ocean like blue eyes, covered in eyeliner. I could get lost in them so easily. Strange for a man, but he looked very sexy. Definitely the man was handsome.  _Oh no! Don't even think about it, Sauli! You know very well it'll end badly for you like always. And I'm sure as hell he is some kind of an asshole!_  But I couldn't stop myself from thinking. He was looking at me most of the time and I felt a wave of heat running though my body. I can't be embarrassed because of him but still... After a couple of minutes, I saw him standing up and walking towards me. Oh, no! What am I gonna say to him? He's gonna try to get me into his bed and then throw me as if I was nothing. Oh, boy do you hear yourself sometimes, you don't even know if he is _your type_. I'd better try to ignore him.

                 "Hey! Do you want something to drink because you're the only one who doesn't seem so wasted? By the way I'm Adam." he said to me with a smirk and I felt my knees getting weaker.

_Adam... What a beautiful name! Stop thinking like that! Asshole, asshole!_

                 "Sauli! And you want to get me wasted?" I ask seductively

                 "Of course I don't. Your name and accent are very cute. Where are you from?" his smirk never disappearing.

                  "Finland and thanks! Yours too!" I managed to say.

                  "And you're coming often there?"

                  "No, actually I hate clubs but my friend asked me to go with him. I couldn't say no. And here am standing and staring like an idiot..." I said

                  "Makes sense!" he laughed a little and for a moment I froze. That was the most adorable sound ever. Like some melody sang by an angel.

****Adam's POV****

 

                   I watched every move, every gesture he has made, like a predator, his prey. I have to find a way to take him with me as soon as possible. I almost can't control myself. I haven't felt this need since Dr... it doesn't matter. We talked a lot and I tried to avoid giving details about me. And when I thought that maybe it was better to give up, my one and only change came...

                   "Umm, Adam I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute" he smiled shyly.

                   "Ok! I'll miss you!" I said sweetly and blew a kiss to him.

                   This is the chance I've been waiting for all night. Soon, he will be mine and only mine! I know that maybe he will hate me all his life but now I can't stop myself. So I took a little bottle from my pocket and put in Sauli's drink exactly two drops. Let's hope it's enough and...

                   "What the heck are you doing here? You are not allowed to use that substance? Why do you need it?" Edward nearly yelled at me.

                   "I'm your master, YOUR MASTER and I'm allowed to do what I want. And now I want a slave!" I yelled at him.

                    Immediately, Sauli returned and gave me a strange look.

                    "Who's him?" he asked me.

                    "Edward, one of my umm... friends? Yeah, friends! And by the way he's Sauli."

                    '"Nice to meet you, Sauli!" mumbled Edward

                    "Yeah, yeah and he's glad he met you, blah, blah, blah... Let's drink the last one! Please Sauli, for me!" I said smirking

                    "Promise it's the last one? I think I had more than enough!" asked Sauli with puppy eyes.

                    "Yeah, baby, the last one, I promise."

                    Then Sauli and I took our glasses and drank all the alcohol. Edward was looking like he wanted to kill me, but I only smirk widely at him. Soon, Sauli started to feel wasted.

****Sauli's POV****

 

                    After the last drink I felt all dizzy but I tried not to show it to Adam. He was strange since that Edward came and was grinning all the time. Maybe it was from the alcohol... Soon I couldn't stand properly, started to balance and I think I blacked out because all I remembered was Adam's grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikko feels quilty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!  
> I will update as soon as possible!

****Nikko’s POV****

 

           

            The music became insupportable, I felt it almost hurting my ears. I felt like I was gonna vomit and all I wanted to do was to be in my bed with a package of painkillers. I shouted loud after Sauli but I had no strength and my voice disappeared once with the beating of the music. I managed to walk through the bar in search for him but I found nothing. Sauli was gone. How did he do something like that?

            I stumbled outside the bar and got in the first taxi I reached. Soon I was home and threw myself on the bed and plunged into a deep and peaceful sleep.

            I was woken up by an awful noise. I moaned in annoyance as I realized it was my telephone. I got up from bed in a rush, run to my pants and took out my mobile.

            “Yeah?” I finally answered. My head was spinning.

            “Nikko? Hi, darling!” I heard Sauli’s mom. “Is Sauli there with you?” she seemed worried

            “I’m sorry, but he’s not there! I haven’t seen him since last night. I think he left earlier than me.” I replied

“I don’t think so because I called and he didn’t answer me. It isn’t his habit. I think something happened to him.” she said.

            Oh, no! This couldn’t be happening. I can’t imagine Sauli has disappeared. It was my fault. I insisted to come with me and now no one knows anything about him.

            “I think he is fine! Let wait another day and see what will happen. I know he can take good care of himself.” I answered hoping with all my heart to be true. “Ok, Mrs. Koskinen. We’ll talk later then!”

            “Ok Nikko! See you!” and with that she hung up

            After some ibuprofen and a cup of strong coffee, I spent my whole day looking for Sauli. I searched through all the bars and parks but he was nowhere to find. I was more worried than ever. What if I won’t see him again ever? And this was only because of my stupidity. But what happened to him? Maybe someone kidnapped him. Or worse killed him! Ok, Nikko, don’t get that far! I’m sure Sauli is still alive. And tomorrow morning I will announce the police.

            I finally returned home after a full day of searching and threw myself in the bed. I took my phone and dialed Sauli’s number. One ring, two, three and nothing. Then I called his mom.

            “Good evening Mrs. Koskinen? Any news about Sauli?” I ask quietly.

            I heard her sighing. “No. I’m very worried, Nikko. I love him so much, I can’t afford losing him!” she told me

            “I know, I know. I think we should call the police.”

            “I was thinking the same.”

            “I will do it tomorrow in the morning. You should come too.”

            “I’ll be there!” she said firmly

            I couldn’t sleep that night. I was constantly thinking at Sauli. He was my best friend and I had some sort of feelings towards him, but unfortunately he didn’t correspond me. He always said he needed to find his “true love”. _Well let him find it!_ , I said to myself. I don’t know what hour I managed to sleep but at 6 in the morning I was up.

            I carried myself through the kitchen in order to make some coffee. It would be a long and hard day for me. After what seemed like days (in fact there was only an hour) I heard a loud knock in the door. I walked towards it and greeted Sauli’s mother with a sad smile. He wasn’t looking better anyway.

            “Are you ready?” I asked hoarsely

            “As I’ll ever be.” She responded harsh.

            I ignored it and dialed police’s number.

            “Hello?” I heard a voice calling

            “Umm, I need to report a disappearance. Sauli Koskinen, my best friend. I haven’t seen him for 2 days.

            “Ok, I will send someone to check. Pease give me your address.”

            “Immediately!” I said. I gave them my address and in 10 minutes one policeman was at my door.

            “Come in Mr. …?” I said to him

            “Smith, Officer Smith. And I have some questions.”

            “Yes we will answer them all.” intervened Sauli’s mother

            “And you are…” the policemen asked.

            “His mother. I want to find my son as soon as possible.

            “We will do our bests. When did you see Mr. Sauli last time?”

            “Well, we were in some club and I went on the dance floor, he remained at the bar. I don’t know anything else.” I said

            “Well, in that case you have to give me the directions to that club and I will do the rest.” he responded

            “Ok. There it is.” I scribbled the address on a paper and he took it.

            “Very well. All you have to do now is to wait. I will announce immediately if I find something, Mr. …”

            “My name is Niko Nousiainen and she is Mrs. Koskinen. Call whoever you want.”

            “Perfect. Have a good day!” the policeman said

            “Thanks. You too!” Mrs. Koskinen and I said

            It was a horrible day. That waiting was killing me. I tried to comfort Sauli’s mom, telling her that he is all right and soon we would see him again. After that she seemed more tranquil but actually I was the one freaking out. Around 10 o’clock I received a call that I would never want to.

            “Hello? Mr. Nikko? It’s me, Mr. Smith.” He said quickly.

            I widened my eyes. “Yes, tell me, what have you found?” Sauli’s mom sat up from her chair and approached me.

            “I would prefer to tell you personally. Could I come to the house?”

            “Of course! You don’t even have to ask. We’ll wait you here.”

            “Ok, I’ll be there in a few. Good bye!” and he hung up

            “What did he said?” she asked me impatiently

            “Nothing especially. He has some news and he’s coming to tell us.”

            “Thanks God. Hope he knows where Sauli is!”

            We heard a loud knock. The women rushed to open the door.

            “Where is he?” she asked faithfully

            “I’m afraid I didn’t find him.” He lowered his gaze, and continued “All I know is that he was seen with a two men at the bar. They took some drinks and then no one had seen anything. No one knows anything about them. I can’t tell he is coming back. And now please excuse me. Call me for anything.” He headed toward the door and left.

            I felt my eyes watering, this couldn’t be happening. I felt Sauli’s mom taking me in her arms and hugging me tight.

            “They took him, Nikko! What if they are beating him, what if they killed him? I’m never gonna see my baby again!” he cried into my chest.

            “Don’t think about it! I’m sure he’s alive and we will see him again!”

            “You know what? This is all your fault!  You had to get drunk and lose yourself while Sauli was kidnapped by some psycho. If he’s dead or something bad has happened to him and I will never see him again, I swear that you’ll pay for it!”

            “But, Mrs. …”

            “No buts! I hate you. I thought I could trust you. Why you had to take Sauli to the club with you. You know he doesn’t like this kind of shit. I hope that I’ll never ever see you again!” She yelled furiously at me and slammed the door shut after her.

            She was right. All she said was the truth. The only way to repair my fault was to find Sauli. But I didn’t have any clue. He was with some guy at that fucking club. That bitch got him drunk and took him. I could search different places and see which one are the best to hide or I don’t know.

            But I had to do something. For Sauli who was _my best friend, even my secret crush_ and for his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's suffering...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the third chapter.

****Adam's POV****

I thought he will never black out. Finally I have him."

"And do you want do with him?" Edward asked. What a stupid question...

"Help me to get him out of here and back to the house. Quickly!" I said

"Now you need my help?" Edward responded and I gave him a confused look. "You know I hate you, right?" he said

"Course, my love!" I laughed and we took Sauli and carried him to my house.

I put him gently on the bed and tied him up. He was looking so peacefully like that. I went closer and brushed my fingers upon his pale, soft skin. He was definitely beautiful and I didn't regret anything. I know he will hate me at the beginning but maybe with the time he will accept that now he is my slave.

"Edward, take care of him! And don't you even think to let him escape! You understand me?" I said harshly

"Yes, Master!" he said rolling his eyes

"Good! I'll be back soon!”

****Sauli's POV*****

 

I woke up with a terrible headache. Certainly I won't go to clubs any time soon. But wait where I was? All I could see was a large, empty room. I was on a bed all tied! I tried to scream for help but it seemed like nobody could hear me. Then the door was unlocked and I saw entering a man, very familiar to me. Ah, I remembered him from last night! Adam's friend. But why is him there with me and why the fuck I'm tied?

"I brought you some food!" he said calmly

"Where am I? What's this place? And the chains?" I was overwhelmed and totally confused.

"Well, these are the orders of Lord Adam! I'm really sorry for what happened to you boy. It's never pleasant to be a vampire's slave..." he looked me apologetically

"What!? Vampire? Slave? What are you talking about?" the fear started to run through all my body.

"I know it's hard for you to understand, but you'll get used to it. Adam is a vampire and he wanted you to be his slave."

"His slave?! I will never accept that. He can't take me like that, he is not allowed, isn't him?" I begged

"I'm afraid it is possible for vampires to take humans as slaves. I ask you to be quiet because your master isn't a patient person and he won't hesitate to hit you if you won't listen to him. “ he said firmly

"This can't be happening to me." I started to cry

"Look. I will tell you something. Adam is not a bad person but he's been _broken_ for 50 years since his lover left him, that guy meant everything for him and that asshole broke his heart in a horrible way. He was never the same after that. Trust me, I know him well, we've been together like all my life.

"That's not true. He wouldn't tie me up if I was that _special_ " I said whipping my tears.

"Well, I will let you eat. The master said that you have to stay there for a while. I will return soon!" he said and locked the door.

I was sure as hell that I won't eat anything, I would rather die. But after some hours I couldn't resist, so I took one bite...

"Feed yourself, boy! You need that!" suddenly I heard him. He was totally changed although he was wearing black too. He had a white shirt with a black vest and a black long coat. The vampire came little closer to me and I shivered and stepped back.

"Calm down! Don't want to hurt you! You're so pretty!" he said and put his hand on my neck. His fingers were ice cold and I shivered again under his touch.

"Let me go, please, I beg you!" I said to him

"Oh, baby, I can't do it! I want you too much to let you go! You are here to fulfill all my wishes. And if you don't want to, you'll be punished severely. But please, be good because I really don't want that."

"Why are you doing that to me? What have I done to you?" I said with tears in my eyes again

"Babe, you haven't done anything wrong. It's not your fault. I promise you will get used to this soon." he said to me

"I will never get used to this. I don't want to. And I hate you and you don't have any idea of how much!" I yelled at him.

The vampire didn't say anything, but he approached and whispered in my ear: “I'm hungry!” and without anything he sank his sharp fangs in my flesh. I yelped in pain as he started sucking harder and harder. I didn't expect the sudden pleasure that hit me. Then, the vampire let out a soft moan and pulled out.

"I forgot how good the human blood is..." he mumbled to himself. Then he turned around to face me.

"Feed properly, I need your blood. And if you don't, I will take care of this too..." and he left.

 _It better to die than to be his slave, isn't it_? I told to myself and tried to get some sleep.

****Adam's POV****

What am I gonna do with him? Should I let him free? No, I'm not gonna do that. I want him too much to let him escape. I have to get him out of that room, show him the house and maybe he won't be so nervous and angry. And how much I missed the taste of human blood. It was so sweet, so seductive, I almost lost the feeling, its sweet metallic, copper like flavor... For the last 100 years, I've been drinking animal blood, but having Sauli so near makes me losing control.

Maybe I should see Brad. He will know how to help me. Then I quickly jumped on the window run fast to Brad's mansion.

"Brad, I need to talk to you. Please! I yelled.

"Baby, calm down! I heard his muffled voice and his footsteps coming closer. "What do you need me for?" he asked softly.

"Well I don't know how to begin. I took my first slave yesterday. And I don't know how to behave with him, because I don't want to hurt him but he hates me and I'm sure as hell he's going to try to escape as soon as possible." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Relax. In this case there are 2 possibilities: you could set him free or you could try to gain his trust. But I think you should choose the first one if you said he despises you that much." Brad told me and looking with concern.

"No, I won't. I want him too much. He's all I’ve ever want. He even made me forget about D... you know. But I have no idea how to gain his trust. And that’s why I came to you."

"Neither do I know. And you don't want to beat him up." he said thinking hard.

"Never!" I nearly yelled. "Ah! Let it go. I'll find a way to break him."  I said but only trying to convince myself.

****Sauli's POV****

I slowly opened my eyes. A pale light was covering the room. I was feeling so weak. I didn't even know if it was day or night. I didn't know what to do. Should I give up and prepare myself to fulfill all my "master's" wishes? Or should I resist until I'll die? I think I'm not ready to die; I can't do that to me. Maybe I could find a way to escape... I felt my tears flowing on my cheeks and quickly wiped them because I heard someone unlocking the door. It was Edward who brought me some food.

"Good morning, Sauli. How did you sleep? You don't seem very good." he said to me.

"Well, maybe because I'm not good at all. I beg you to let me go. I'm sure as hell that your master will find another slave better than me. Please, Edward. You seem a very nice person and I like you. Tell him that you have no idea when I escaped." I tried to convince him.

"I'm really sorry, boy. But I can't do that. Lord Adam would kill me. Look, it's not that bad. Your master isn't mean to the ones who really trusts. And believe me I have known him for a very long time. I could teach you all you need to know about him and all this life. Most of the masters beat their slaves like animals. So please give up at the idea of leaving." Edward said, looking at me concerned

"I can't right now! But I'll think about it!"

"Think about what?" I heard the vampire asking.

"Nothing!" I mumbled

"Anyway... Edward? Would you please let me alone some minutes with the boy?" he asked sweetly. _Wait! What! Sweetly? Where did that came from?_

"Of course, my lord!" and he left

"Tell me how do you feel? I see that you didn't eat either, but I'm gonna take care of that." the vampire said softly. He slowly came closer, took some food from the plate and made me open my mouth to eat. _What I was doing? I was giving up. Of course not, but I needed my strength back soon. I couldn't escape so easily. But he was so gentle to me right and all felt so right._ He continued feeding me until the last "bite". I was feeling much better, but I still needed food. He helped me with the water too and then a huge grin plastered his face.

"See, it wasn't that bad to feed. Well, actually to be fed..." he almost laughed and then stared deep into my eyes with an odd look on his face that I could not describe. Adam got closer and closer until his lips brushed gently against mine. It was such a pleasant to feel his plumped, soft and sweet lips almost tickling. He caressed my cheek with his fingers while he worked his lips deeper and deeper. His touch was tingling. I had nearly moaned before he pulled off.

His eyes were dark red with lust and I felt my fear in every inch of my body. What if he killed me? Maybe he’ll save me from a lot of pain this way. I was feeling so numb and I had nothing left with the exception of terrible life.

"That smell... your blood... I can't resist... Saaaaauli..." the vampire moaned loudly, sending shivers on my spine, and sank his white fangs deep into my flesh. I whined in pain. He was licking and sucking my blood merciless and suddenly I couldn't help all the pleasure. It felt so good and I could not hold back a moan. All was so intense and I didn't know what to do. What was happening with me? Why I was feeling that way? Then Adam pulled off me and licked his lips contently. My body wasn’t supposed to respond in such a way… When I looked back at him, his eyes were oceanic blue again, like the first time I’ve seen him. So his blood lust was controlling the color of his eyes.

"I would love to show you the house! And to warn you, there is no way to run and you'll be severely punished. You’ll call me _my lord_ ormaster, do you understand?” he said with a smirk on his face. What kind of punishment he was thinking at?

I nodded quickly.

"Good. Now I'm gonna unchain you and don't even think to try something!"

"Follow me!" the vampire took me by the hand and got me out of the room.

The entire house except the room I was held in was covered in darkness and I could tell it was huge. All the decoration seemed totally Adam's style. I didn't feel so comfortable there because of the lack of light. He let me upstairs and directly to a room which I supposed it was his bedroom.

"This will be your room now. You are gonna sleep with me." he said firmly.

This doesn’t sound good. I gonna be raped too. I have to correct myself. It’s better to die. I can’t live this way, being abused and _eaten_ by a vampire all my miserable life.

"Is this all because I want to go to Edward?" I asked annoyed.

"You could say that... But don't think he'll help you with anything." 

"Don't worry. I won't but I only hope you won't kill me slowly and painfully."

"When will you understand that I don't want to hurt you? And now let's find Edward." He said bitterly and I followed him again.

"He wants to see you!” the vampire called and Edward looked at us with amazement. “I need to go now but  when I come back I want to find him ready, in my bed. Also I want you to prepare all the things that I need, if you know what I mean.” Adam said smirking stroking my chin a little. I took a step back from him but he continued to smile widely.

“Of course that all will be ready for your return, my lord.” Edward smiled a little and took my hand, caressing it with his hand in comfort.

I'll be back soon, my love." and with that he left

"Come on Sauli, I need to get your bath ready, to warm the water for the tub."

 "I don't want you to prepare me. Please!" I begged with all my heart.

"I'm so sorry boy but these are the master's wills and we have to respect them, haven't we? Now don't be such a baby and get into the tub." Edward said fatherly

Edward washed every inch of my body and I felt very uncomfortable. It was very embarrassing for me to be cleaned by a man, to see all of me. But I sucked in a deep breath and didn't say anything. I had to recognize that the bath was the best thing that has happened to me since I was stuck in that hell. I felt warm and fresh but the thought of the vampire's return made me froze and Edward was staring at me shamelessly while I was putting clean clothes on as if it wasn't enough.

"You are used to all these, don't you?" I suddenly asked him

"What? Living with a vampire and fulfilling almost all his wishes. Yes, I am!" he responded.

"No, I mean to see naked men, you know, I think there are..." I tried to say

"No Sauli, you are assuming the things in a wrong way. Adam hasn't been a very talkative person since his last boyfriend and didn’t have any desires like that. Please stop thinking about him like he was a monster. I have known him for a while and he passed through some emotional storms and then happened the vampire thing but he's not a bad person. Of course that I don't agree with some of his opinions or doings and sometimes he could be idiot as hell. I was very surprised that he took you. It means that you, Sauli, are very important for him and something big happened into his heart when he saw you first. And you know what he's my friend and I love him and you should stop freaking out by inutile things. If you were taken by another one vampire I doubt that you would have been alive by now." Edward suddenly burst.

 I have never him seen like that and had to recognize that I was a little shocked because he was talking about the _man_ who practically destroyed my life. If Edward was so defensive, I had to find more about the vamp.

"Ok, ok you don't have to be upset. But understand me too. I can't be all happy because a vampire took me as his slave. And I'm not used to this stuff that he wants me to do. It's very hard for me to adapt. I had a loving family and some amazing friends. They even don't know I'm alive." the tears were forming in my eyes and I tried to keep them wide open in order not to cry.

"I know boy, I know and I'm very sorry but this is your life now." he looked at me apologetically. “Now put yourself in the bed and wait for your master to come. I’ll return to bring the oil and then I’ll return to my duties.”

“Ok, Edward, but next morning I’ll need your help for the pain and I to explain more about _my master_.”

“As you wish.” he said to me and after a couple of minutes he returned with a bottle of oil and put it on the nightstand.

I lay down on the bed and under the covers. I was so scared… What if he kills me? What if, what if… You need to relax or it’ll be worse for you. Then I heard the door’s room being opened and I pretended to be asleep. The vampire quietly changed into a pair of pajama pants and carefully climbed into the bed. I could feel my heart beat fastening and I held my breath when he wrapped his hands around my waist and stroked my hips lightly. We both wore only pants and I could feel his toned chest on my back. Adam pulled me closer into his embrace and tangled his legs with mine. It felt so good having him wrapped around me, I felt loved and protected and… his pants getting tighter on my ass cheek. Oh Gosh, because of me! This couldn’t bring anything good.

 

****Adam’s POV****

What I’m gonna do with Sauli? I fall in love more and more with him but he seems still to hate me." I sighed as I walked on the long hallway, heading to my room. I pushed in the knob and found Sauli asleep on my bed. I changed quickly and quietly slid under the covers wrapping myself around him. I stroked his hip and had the impression that he shivered. Then, I pulled him into mine and felt his soft bare back on my chest. I nearly moaned at the feeling and in seconds my pants became tighter. I decided that it was the best to ignore my _little problem_.

I woke up before Sauli. He was snuggled against my chest, holding me tight. I felt peaceful for first time in a long time. Definitely there was something very special with this boy because no one made me feel like that, not even Drake. And I'm so scared about my feelings towards him and I wish he would stop hating me a while, so he could see the real me and see what happens. I listened to his soft breathing, haven't done that until then but it felt perfect. I hardly managed to unwrap Sauli from me without waking him up. I realized that Sauli was really strong. He made some complaints but I cuddled him again with the pillow. Of course I didn't resist the urge and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Then I exited the room.

 

****Sauli's POV****

I woke up curled in the blankets and turned around to see that the vampire was gone. He neither fed from me, nor raped me. I was a little surprised. Strangely I could feel something soft on my lips like someone kissed me. Maybe it was _him_ or maybe it was my imagination and I really wanted to be kissed by Adam...

"Good morning, Sauli! What a wonderful day it is, isn't it? I brought you some delicious food, your master shall come and feed." Edward said cheerfully.

"Edward, do you think that Adam kissed me or that I want to be kissed by him? I asked fearfully

"I think both of them. Adam's crazy about you, it's very clear and you don't want to recognize that you have some feelings about him."

"I don't have any feelings towards him but hate." I firmly defended myself

"You don't or don't want to?" he asked suggestively

"Both!"

"If you say so!" he rolled his eyes in annoyance

"So, where's him?" I asked curiously

"I think that in the human's world. He likes to visit it time to time. He likes to keep contact with the real and to remind about his old life. That's how he met you. He loved life, to entertain the people and to take the pain away from them. There was a time when he wasn’t getting mad with anyone until he learned how truly was to suffer." he said nostalgically

“What happened?” I could feel the anger burning in me. Who would hurt such a good person? But wait! What I was saying about that vampire?

“I can’t tell you all the details. If you want to know it’s better to ask him. After all it’s his private life. I can only tell you that it’s because of his ex, Drake. And now I see something different in his eyes every time he sees you, something that I’ve never seen at him. Like he’s glowing with happiness. Please don’t hurt him too. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“I don’t think it’s about me hurting him because HE kidnapped me and HE is feeding from my blood. Maybe you’re true he feels something for me but please don’t ask me to correspond because I couldn’t do it. I respect you a lot, I really do and I think you’re very wise and I want you to teach me about all the things here.”

“Wow! I didn't expect that. Thanks and of course that I will help you!" he said smiling

"Now what shall we do?" I asked finishing my food.

"Well, maybe you would like to see how the things are working or I don't know..."

"Actually I would like to!" I said happily

Edward took me took me to the kitchen. There were like 10 servants. I could see the sadness in their eyes. What happened to them? They were kidnapped too by the vampire?

"Edward why are they so sad. What happened?" I whispered, my throat dry

"I really don't know. Let them tell us. So?" Edward asked harsh.

"We want some days off. We miss our families." one of them spoke. I felt something odd in the look of the man, like was lying but I decided to ignore that.

"You know very well it isn't allowed for servants and slaves to visit the human's world but that your master is very kind with you. If the vampires caught us, they would kill all of you. Also you know the rule: once two months. You have already visited them this month." he said firmly

"Hey, don't be so mean. I know they understand the rules, don't they? I said looking at them.

"Edward, who us him and why he's talking like this to us?" the same servant asked.

"He is your master's slave."

"What!? A slave in this house? I thought it would never happen. With that he demonstrated us that he's like all the vampires and all his words were only lies." and the others nodded in agreement.

"I really don't care what you think about the lord. I know better that it's not true."

"Oh, come on Edward you are the only one who actually like him. Don't you think you have a problem or maybe you fell in love with him..."

"Go to Devil’s Hole. NOW!" he shouted

"Wait, please, Edward, forgive me. I beg you. It won't happen again." the servant pleaded

"Now! I said right now. Follow me and you Sauli wait right here." Edward glared at the others. He continued: "And don't you try to say or make something like that because you know what will happen..."

After he left.

“What is Devil’s Hole?” I asked fearfully

“Well we don’t know exactly but we heard that few get out of there alive.” another servant spoke. A heavy silence settled immediately.

I bit hard my lower lip. What has Edward done only because that poor man offended that creature! I really didn’t understand because a vampire is a vampire and they’re all mean. I’m sure _my master_ made no exception. My Lucifer…

“What’s happening there? Why are you all staring like idiots?” suddenly the vampire appeared

“Edward sent someone to Devil’s Hole…” I said breathlessly

“Maybe he deserved it!” he said nonchalantly and I felt a lump forming in my throat. How could he be so cruel and how could I imagine some little mercy coming from this man? “Now Sauli, go to my chamber. I need to speak to Edward and the rest finish your duties and then go to sleep.” He said firmly and left.

I slowly climbed the stairs leading to the hall. The dark was surrounding me. Walking seemed harder and harder to me. I finally reached my master door’s room and twisted the knob. I laid myself gently on the bed and pulled the thick blanket. Maybe if I pretended to be asleep like the last time, I would escape again. Who knows? He is so unpredictable.

****Adam’s POV****

What the fuck was going on? Why would Edward do such a thing? I hope he did have serious reasons for that. Oh well, let’s  see what happens?

“Edward!” I cried.

“Yes, my lord. It’s everything OK because you don’t seem to?” he asked looking worriedly at me.

“Well, I heard that you sent one of the servant into Devil’s Hole. I think I deserve an explanation.”

“Of course you need it my lord! He insulted you and I can’t let that happen… Not in my presence! You know how much I love and respect you although sometimes you are infinitely stubborn.” Edward said, anger dripping from his voice.

“Whoa, calm down! I really appreciate what you have done, but it wasn’t the wisest decision. I am conscious that not many people like me but I’m not going to kill them from that. I ask you that next time consider a little more your decisions.”

“Okay Adam, I promise.”

“Good!” I said smiling and stroking his cheek lightly “Now go to sleep. I’m sure you’re tired.”

I was heading to my bedroom and thinking at what happened. I think that Edward was the only true friend I could ever have and I was very happy. I didn’t need anyone instead of him as a friend.

When I entered the room Sauli seemed to be asleep again. Oh, no you won’t fool me again. I know that you’re trying to avoid me but this time I will show you that you have nothing to be afraid of. I took of my tunic and carefully climbed into the bed. I heard him whimper and pulled him in my arms. Gently climbing on top of him, I saw the huge fear in his wide, blue eyes and all I wanted to do was to kiss all his insecurities and washing them away. I leaned over and kissed his lips as sweetly as I was able.

“I want you to understand that I don’t have the slightest intention to hurt you. I didn’t want you by my side in order to make you suffer.” I said huskily

My heart was pumping out of my chest. I was holding back my tears, but my vision became blurry with the all the water in my eyes. I think something clicked inside of him because his look changed, closed the space between us and kissed me one more time. That moment I realized how strong my feelings for him were. It wasn’t just lust, it was love, the true love I’ve been waiting for all my life. But all this was painful because he didn’t want me. He despised me. My one and only love was able to kill me if he’d have the chance. I felt my heart sank. I hoped that in few days he would accept me but I was awfully wrong… I pulled Sauli closer to my body and he buried his head in my neck. How adorable! If only he loved me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't hate me already! Next week, next chapter. Rewiew!
> 
> Lots of love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted this weeks, but sometimes school work it's too much for me. You know what they say :"School's a bitch." Well here's the fourth chapter. Hope you like it!

****Sauli’s POV****

 

Again, I woke up alone in bed with Edward tidying up the room. What the hell did happen last night? That wasn’t me! I hate the vampire. I really hate him. But he kissed me and I kissed him and it felt so good. And then I buried my head into his neck and I felt protected, like I belonged there.

No, no, no! Don’t think about it anymore! You can’t fall in love with him. Not after all he did to you. I’m sure my family thinks I’m dead… I can’t wait anymore. Need to get out of there at all costs. But I can’t tell Edward at all. He will try to convince me to stay and I’m really afraid he’ll manage.

“Edward, can I go to the kitchen? It’ll last only a few minutes, I promise!”

“Don’t need to, I’ll bring the breakfast there.” He smiled at me

“Oh, come on Edward you can’t keep me in there, please. I will eat there.”

“OK, but take care of you, I don’t like the servants. Don’t know why Adam kept them because they are always complaining and never make their work well.” He said looking away

“Don’t be so mean!” I said, getting out of the bed and running downstairs and in the kitchen.

“Good morning! How are you doing?” I told cheerfully.

“Hey guys, look! Slave’s happy. I’m sure he had a lot of fun last night with that fucking vampire, lots of blood. You liked it, didn’t you? You’re so disgusting, ugh…” one of them said

“Shut up! It didn’t happen anything!” I yelled, felling hot water forming in my eyes. And the worst was that I liked those kisses.

“What’s happening in there? Sauli, why are you yelling?” I heard Edward

“Oh, it’s nothing!” I said sighing. I took a deep breath. Edward was right about all of the servants. There were such bastards… How could I think Edward was wrong about them. I watched each one carefully for a couple of minutes and spotted were the knives were put. I needed one in case something would go bad, don’t blame me.

“I need to wash my hands.” I said and stood up, heading to the sink. I turned the faucet and slowly put one hand under the warm water while the other sneaked into the drawers below and gingerly took the knife and secured it in the waistband of my pants. Then I finished washing  and returned to the chamber. Edward followed me.

“What happened in the kitchen, please tell me. I promise I won’t tell anyone!” he asked looking at me with soft eyes. I frowned a little and shook my head.

“It was nothing!”

“But you yelled at them. What they were saying, Sauli?”

“Please Edward, let it this way. “ I begged

“Ok, But only because I love you as much as I love Adam.” He replied with a genuine smile

“You really do? Well, thank you very much!” I asked blushing

“Of course I do. I really liked you from the first time I saw you. And really appreciated your beauty.” He continued to smile

I curved my lips into a smile too. I felt sorry for leaving him that night, with the monster. I’ve known him for 2 months and already considered him as a father. I had the urge to tell him the truth, my plans of leaving, but nevertheless I couldn’t do it. If only the vampire was the same, my life would be perfect.

The time passed slowly and painfully, but finally the time Adam returned was here. I was again in the bed, pretending to be asleep until I heard him enter the room. He undressed, climbed into the bed and put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I felt my heartbeat speeding out. After a couple of minutes I sighed in relief. He wasn’t going to do me anything tonight. I closed my eyes and felt his hot breath on my neck. What was doing that man to me? Then he brushed his lips softly over the back of my neck. I felt my body heating up and the need spreading all over. But I couldn’t give up now. It was absolutely necessary to escape.

After a couple of hours I think, my body gently released from him. I exited the room and sneaked skillfully downstairs. At the front door there were two guards. I only had to get rid of them and I would be free but I had no idea how. I went into the kitchen, grabbed a dish and returned close to the front door. I threw the dish far from me, shattering in small pieces. I know it was a lame way of escaping but I couldn’t think at something better. The two guards rushed into the house and I ran fast outside.

The house was placed in the middle of a lawn, it was the first time I left it. And then it hit me: I had no fucking idea how to return in my world. I was stuck there with vampires everywhere. Maybe, no surely it was the worst thing I’ve ever done. How I returned to my family? I kept running, running, running, my pants growing louder and louder and the cold air sending rough shivers through me. I stopped in the middle of a forest. Why would need those vampires a forest? Whatever… I walked fearfully through the darkness of the night. I had to admit that I was scared as hell and I hoped Adam would be near, to protect me from everyone, remembering how good it was to be in his arms, enveloped into the warmth of his body.

“Look, Thomas! What we have there! A poor little lost human. His master did a very bad job with him and we have to help him, don’t we?” I suddenly heard

“Of course Armand! But we need a little help.” I shivered again and not from the cold. The vampire whistled and in a heartbeat 3 more appeared. “This is going to be fun!” he added. They all approached me with hungry looks, their eyes blood red. God, Adam, save me please!

****Adam’s POV****

I stirred a little in my sleep trying to find Sauli **.** The bed was empty. He was gone! He escaped. Immediately I heard furious knocks at my door.

            “My lord, my lord, he ran!” one of the soldiers cried impatiently

            I dressed as fast as I could and opened the door. They were looking down, ashamed and the other explained to me what happened.

            “You, idiots! How could you be so fucking stupid? He  fooled you so easily!” I started to yell but I was cut by a strong whistle. Oh no! The vampires found something… or someone. Maybe it was Sauli! I felt a horrible sensation through all my body. “If anything happens to him, you could consider yourselves as dead!” I continued and started running to the forest.

            In a couple of second I was there (super speed) just in time to see how they were torturing him. He was laid on the ground and one of them was pressed against him, sinking his teeth into his flesh. I felt the rage burning into me and I rushed to the vampire breaking his neck in instants. The others growled at me and pinned on the ground. I struggled to get free, but it seemed impossible. They were four. I looked once at Sauli and saw the pain in his eyes, he was seriously injured and I couldn’t do anything to soothe him. With all the strength I had I pushed the vampires off me and stood up. I took the sword (yes I had a sword, you never know when you will need it) and entered it in one of the vampires. Waves of blood squirted forcefully from his body swallowing the ground. There were 3 left. One of them tried to punch me while the others ran to Sauli. I stepped back until I hit the tree. The  vampire approached me, fire burning in his eyes.

            “Even though you aren’t like a vampire should be I still thought you were one of us.” He said to me

            “Well, I am one of you with the exception that I don’t like to kill innocent people. And I really liked you Thomas but I have to do this…” I replied harsh, then punched him hard on his face and ripped his throat. I felt really sorry for them but I couldn’t let something more to happen to Sauli.

            I took the sword back again and rushed to the other vampires, cutting them both. They fell onto the ground, the thick blood spreading all over. It seemed that I was in a red forest. I gently put Sauli in my arms and carried to the house. He was constantly moaning from the pain and I whispered him soft and comforting words. After I placed him on the bed, he fully regained his conscience.

            “What the fuck was in your mind? They could kill you if I didn’t arrive in time. You are so lucky that I heard their whistle…” I asked furiously

            “Forgive me master!” he begged “I know that it was wrong to run, but you left me no choice! And you don’t have any idea of how grateful I am, my lord, for saving me!” he stated

            “You know that I can’t pass over that, don’t you. What if tomorrow night you’ll kill me?” I said looking at his wounds.

            “I won’t kill you, at least not after what you have done for me!” he said flashing a small smile

            “But if I hadn’t…”

            “I would have been dead by now…” Sauli replied looking down

            “Hey, it’s OK, but I need to punish you in a way or other. Now, I’ll clean the blood from your wounds.” I said standing up and going at the bathroom.

            I returned with a bowl of warm water and a wet cloth. I knelt in front of Sauli, between his legs, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. I moved slowly the cloth on his neck, trying not to hurt him more than he was. He closed his eyes and his breath started quickening a little bit. After his reaction I could tell he really liked to be cleaned.

            “Take off your shirt and pants.” I said calmly

            Sauli gave me a shocked look and shook his head.

            “Oh come on, I need to clean you. Nothing more.” I rolled my eyes.

            “Adam, I can do that myself!” he cried. Oh, how I loved that cute Finnish accent.

            “No, you can’t. Now don’t be so childish and strip because I won’t eat you!” I kept myself from laughing

            Finally he got out of his clothes and had his gorgeous almost naked body right in front of me. He blushed lightly and I had to fight myself the urge to kiss him all over. I softened the cloth into the warm water and rubbed on his stomach. Then I repeated the same process with his legs. Sauli let out a little whimper. I smirked to myself.

            “Turn on your stomach!” I demanded

            He complained a little but then he listened. I put the wet cloth on his back, rubbing it in soft circles. Sauli let out a small moan again and this time I couldn’t stop myself and placed a soft kiss on his back.

            “What was that?” he asked scared

            “Nothing. I’m ready. Strip in the clothes that are on the chair and try to sleep.” I said calmly and took the bowl and the cloth back to the bathroom. There I cleaned myself too and returned into the room. I slid under the covers, near to Sauli and placed a kiss on his lips.

            “Sleep my love! Tomorrow will be a hard day for both of us!” I said and put his head on my chest listening to his soft breathing until he fell asleep.

            I couldn’t believe he tried to escape. Was I that bad with him? But we kissed and now this happened and he was moaning under my touch. Maybe I should teach him to trust me. Yeah, I will do that tomorrow night! I finally fell asleep sunk deep in my thoughts, my lips being curved in a pleased smile…

****Sauli’s POV****

I moved a little in sleep and immediately let out a scream. My whole body was aching and I had no idea why. Then I suddenly remembered last night and how the vampire saved me and cleaned my wounds, how good it felt and how I was trying not to moan loudly under his touch. Maybe it isn’t that bad. He saved me, he could have left me to die. I should try talking to him and getting to know him better. Yeah, try and talk to him if you know where he is. I heard a knock at the door.

            “Come in!” I shouted

            “Good mornin’, Sauli! How do you feel?” he asked me “Your master told me to clean and bandage your injuries. So let’s do it fast!”

            “Do you know where the vam… umm Adam is? I decided to try getting closer to him, especially after he did to me…”

                “I think it’s a very good idea. He is outside.” he

replied smiling.

            I stood up from the bed in great pain. Those monsters took good care of me. I went down the stairs and exited the house. I found the vampire looking at the sky. There was a sweet silence between us and I was the first to break it.

            “Hey!” I said shyly

            He turned around. “Oh, hi! How’re the injuries?”

            “It’s a little better! But it still hurts.” I spoke quietly

            “I’m sorry!” he looked at me with his deep blue eyes and I felt like I was going to die.

            “You don’t have any reason to be sorry.” I smiled at him “I don’t know what I was going to do without you.” I continued looking down embarrassed

            “Why don’t you want to know me? You know we got together very well that first night…” he said

            “I want but…” and he was gone “Master?” I asked, but I got no answer

            Maybe I was being too harsh with him. Maybe all he needed was someone to take care of him and understand. Or maybe I needed someone to take care of me. Maybe all we needed was love. But I couldn’t be that love. Not with him. Or maybe I was denying myself happiness. What if all happened with a reason? What if the reason was that I could fell in love with him. There were too many questions to be answered at and my head was spinning, my whole body was aching but I surely knew one thing: I wasn’t in love with Adam; or I thought I knew.

****Adam’s POV****

I couldn’t resist anymore. Sauli was going to tell me again the whole story: that I did too much to him and he couldn’t love me. But he also said something about wanting to know me… Or it was my imagination? Well I need to do that trust thing tonight and see what happens. If he continues rejecting me, I will set him free. Yeah, I will do that. It will be better for both of us… I remained in the forest for two hours. I passed through the place I killed the vampires. There was huge portion with black grass; obviously the vampire’s blood did that. I continued walking far away from that place. It wasn’t much until I reached the border between my world and human world or real world, as I liked to call it.

            I passed quickly through the portal and lost myself in the dark. Usually when I got up, in the real world was night, so we could mess up with the humans and take slaves. I had to find Sauli’s family just in case something goes wrong. I can’t imagine what would happen to me without him. I really love him, that’s why I’ll set him free. I wandered around for some couple of hours and unfortunately didn’t found any clue about Sauli’s family. I returned home still think hard at what I’m about to do.

            “Hi Edward! I said absently “Where’s him? I continued

            “In your room, I suppose. But what’s happening with you. You looked like you’ve been crashed by a train.” He replied looking like he was gonna laugh.

            Then I burst. All the pain that I have been holding these days exploded. Hot tears fell uncontrollably on my cheeks as Edward took me and put my head on his chest.

            “Cry my boy. You’ll be much better after that.”

****Sauli’s POV****

I felt lonely in Adam’s room and decided to go downstairs and see what Edward was doing. As I approached the living room several sounds could be heard. It seemed like someone was crying. What happened? I continued walking to the room until I suddenly froze. It couldn’t be happening. The vampire… and Edward… he… _The vampire was crying_ , I finally managed to form the phrase in my mind. I felt miserable, my heart was broken and everything I was able to think about was: _Why?_

“Oh Edward, what can I do to make him love me. Doesn’t he see that I’m dying every day when I’m near him and touching him it’s like reaching for the infinite. We are like two parallel lines unable to intersect. And I don’t know how to handle this situation anymore. You know for the first time I feel like I’ve found my true love, my one and only and…” he stopped only to wipe the large amount of water from his eyes and continued and “And he is rejecting me and I feel like a piece of shit. I want to keep him close to my body every night, to feel his soft breath on my chest, to kiss him everywhere… I really need this kind of affection. You’re the only one who knows what I’ve been through with and after Drake. But I realized that I’m doomed to remain alone like every vampire from there…” he pressed his face closer to Edward’s hot clothes sobbing hard

            I couldn’t believe. Adam was crying and suffering and it was my fault. I wanted to kill myself. How stupid could I be? I accepted that maybe I was wrong with Adam. He was a sensitive person and I felt horrible for hurting him that way. And really he loved me? Why would he love a person that broke his heart?

            “But guess it was not meant to be and it’s not as bad as it seems. I wanted to do something, a last try, but I can’t anymore. I will set him free tomorrow morning. I will pass through it too and never hope to find my love. Us, the vampires, don’t deserve such a beautiful thing. We’re wicked and the nature won’t let us to destroy other souls too and now I understand. Finally I understand.” He said among sobs

            “Don’t say this! I am sure that he sooner or later he will love you back. Don’t give up, boy. I know you’re better than that.”

            All the things he said were true, I thought. Maybe I wasn’t totally in love with him but something was there, I felt it. And the way I reacted to his pain said something too.

            “No, I’m not. And I can’t do the last try. I have no courage and strength left.” I heard him sighing “And now excuse me but I have to return to chamber and sleep. Good night and thank you for being by my side. I think I would have been dead without you.”

            “You’re welcome, my boy!” Edward replied softly

            Adam stood up and rubbed his eyes. I felt a shiver into my body and stepped back as he walked to the door.

            “Ah!” he turned around “Sorry for wetting your clothes!” he said smiling a little

            “Don’t worry, son!” he whispered the last word, almost inaudible and smiled.

            I ran as fast as I could back to the room, luckily no one seeing me. I placed myself on the bed and thought. Should I? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ya think?  
> Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a little something that i had it written for a long long time. Enjoy

**No one's POV**

The vampire opened slowly the door and absorbed the sight in front of him. A pale light from an old candle was flaring lazily, his large bed capturing most of the view.

He sighed heavily taking his tunic off, then his pants too and climbing softly on the bed, under the covers, having his back turned to the slave. A fresh wave of tears were threatening to slip from his eyes, and Adam hardly managed to let his emotion inside. He closed his eyes and inhaled a big amount of air; the tension was too big.

After a couple of minutes of torment, Adam felt a light touch on his arm and them a hand pulling him firmly on his back. He was greeted by a pair of shining blue eyes watching eagerly. Sauli's hand moved from Adam's arm to his cheek, stroking gentle. The vampire leaned into his touch.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked in confusion, fire burning in his red, puffy eyes. Sauli was able to see the tracks of his tears through the mask of indifference he was trying to keep.

"You were crying." Sauli stated staring blankly. "I don't like tears." He continued and then pressed his soft lips against Adam's. "Let me take care of you... This night. Only One night..." the blonde murmured against warm lips.

Soon Sauli started moving and cupped the other man's lower lip between his teeth. Adam closed his eyes and allowed Sauli to push his warm wet tongue into his mouth. He was too lost in the sensation. Knowing very well that later he would most certainly regret it, now his feelings and desires were too strong to deny. Yes he wanted with all his heart Sauli to take care of him, to ravish every inch of that lost soul of his. So he deepened the kiss, caressing Sauli's tongue.

They kissed like it was the last day on Earth. He didn't know what happened to his slave boy but he never wanted to this to change. Sauli ran his hands on Adam's chest and he shivered lightly from the touch. While he pulled out of the kiss mostly to breathe and then to put his lips on his neck. He gently cupped the vampire's skin between them and sucked. A broken moan escaped Adam's lips and he felt his manhood growing harder under his lover's touch. Sauli never thought this would ever happen. Seeing the other man writhing against his touch caused him a tingling feeling in his chest. He continued trailing hot kisses on Adam's neck, licking and nipping gingerly. Adam's breath and pulse fastened as he lifted his head to expose more skin to Sauli. He trailed his tongue under the vampire's ear, nibbling at his earlobe, then over Adam's shoulders and kissed down his arm slowly and sensuously. He took the vampire's palm in his hands and pressed his lips gently to its inside, looking straight into his eyes. The mere gesture sent the Adam on the edge. He was nearly coming only from touches and kisses. Never had this ever happened to him and it caused him a violent jolt. His Sauli was driving him mad with pleasure and need. Then he mirrored his gestures with the other arm. The boy seemed so inexperienced and yet so aware of his power on the vampire. Adam closed his eyes. He wanted to feel forever Sauli's lips on his lips and body, he wanted to take him in his arms and never let him go. To stay embraced like this forever; seemed like heaven. Sauli continued his trail of kisses on Adam's chest, gently taking his nipple into his mouth. "Good God, this is my end. I'm going to die of pleasure. I don't think I can resist anymore." A long high-pitched moan escaped him and that was the moment Sauli realized he was hard. "No, no, no this can't be happening. I do not feel anything for him. Neither attraction, nor love. Nothing..." However his body said otherwise. He continued to suck and lick the other man's nipple, delicately giving it a bite. With his eyes wide shut and his back arching, Adam murmured: "Please, baby!" Sauli feared too much to ask what he wanted and continued his tantalizing actions to the other nipple, then pressing open mouthed kisses on Adam's abdomen.

"Baby! Oh my god" Adam managed to murmur between heavy panting and moaning. "Your mouth feels like heaven!" The vampire was reduced to a mess. The only words which kept repeating in his mind were I love you. I love you. I love you. He brought his arms and took Sauli's head and brought him close to himself. Adam put Sauli's head on his chest and held him tight. The blonde just stayed, feeling Adam's excited heartbeat. The sound was soothing and the blonde man felt a clenching feeling inside his heart but he chose to quickly replace it by anger and confusion. How dares he to treat him so kind and tender after all he had done? And how could he turn into a vampire's personal whore? After what he has heard in the living room he was left an unsettling feeling which immediately melted away when Adam took him in his arms like that. Sauli tried to lift his head up but felt Adam slowly but firmly shake his head.

"Please, let me continue. I promised this night to you." Sauli murmured against Adam's chest. He moved a little lower and pressed his forehead on Adam's abdomen. Then he bit his hip.Hard. Resulting in Adam seeing stars. He was throbbing and burning inside and just from some kisses and touches. He caressed the blonde's back that was sucking a mark just on Adam's hip. the raised his head and looked down, biting his lip only to stop himself from moaning from the sight. Adam was spread in the center of the bed, his hands gripping hard the sheets, eyes closed, mouth hanging open, that fucking plump lips that begged to be ravished. His face contorted like he was in pain. Sauli just wanted to kiss the frown between his eyebrows and he started leaning in untill he realized what he was about to do and stopped himself. Instead he took the vampire's leg in his hand and started kissing his calf going slowly upper and upper reaching his thigh. Just when Sauli was so close to reach his straining erection, red spread all over Adam's cheeks. It was so embarrassing... He came all over himself just from teasing, although this night was the only one when he felt even for a couple of seconds that he was living again. He felt like his life has had some sort of meaning, like it was one of the most real moments that he has ever spent. And most important he felt like he still had a chance with Sauli. It was a slight one but it was there and Adam intended to do whatever it took, fight with every fiber of his being to win Sauli and make him his forever. Till death will separate us, chuckled he.

Sauli pressed himself close to Adam's body, like he wanted to be one, shock spreading all over his body. Rising his head a little and seeing the cute blush on the other man's face made his mouth curl into a faint smile.

"It's ok. It happens. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It was all my fault. I wanted to do this." He murmured slowly, then cupping his lips softly.

Then, he felt his eyes heavy. He had no thoughts of cleaning up and when he looked back up at Adam, his soft snoring approved him. Once again, with that night his heart melted a little more at the thought of the vampire next to him.

The next morning came too fast for Sauli's liking. He slowly opened his eyes and frowned at the confiness under him. He took his wrist to his forehead as flashes from the other mind kept playing in his head like a sick movie. What had he done? Why and what possessed him to "please" the enemy? He entangled himself from the sticky mess enveloping him and Adam and ran to the bathroom locking himself there. Leaning against the door and loudly sighed and covered his face in his hands. "This was a mistake. A big mistake. The worst mistake. What did I get moved by those little tears that he shed? He regrets nothing people like him don't feel sorry for their anything!" Ignoring the pang in his chest, Sauli went to the sink, splashing cold water on his face. "This will never happen again, do you understand me? Never again! We just need to find a way to get the hell out of here and back to my family." Feeling somewhat better, he slowly got out of the bathroom.

Adam was nervously sitting on the bed, the mess from last night already cleaned up.   
"Good morning, Sauli!" he tried "How did you sleep?"  
"Don't even try! What happened last night was an accident, an act of my guilty mind, I don't even know why but I already told you it would not happen again. So just know that I will do anything in my power to return to my world and my family that I miss dearly." Sauli firmly stated and furiously stomped out of the chamber.

Adam just stood stayed speechless, a fresh wave of tears threatening to fall only this time while he swallowed, his last bit of humanity also disappeared with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Review/Kudos?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Reviews are like compliments for me (even bad ones).


End file.
